The Nekomatas and Kistunes
by aliendroid
Summary: The Akatsuki have been attacking the northern lands for nearly two years suke and Itachi two nekomatas are trying desperately to find an end to this ruto and his older brother Kyuubi. Can Sasuke and Itachi save their loves? Request:KanameAngel Yaoi


**Hello! aliendriod here with another request story. This one is for KanameAngel. This story although has similar themes as "Wolf and Fox" is unrelated. SasuNaru KyuuIta. **

**Plot: The Akatsuki have been attacking the northern lands for nearly two years now. Sasuke and Itachi two nekomatas are trying desperately to find an end to this war. Naruto and his older brother Kyuubi, two kitsune, are on the front line. Can Sasuke and Itachi save their loves? **

**I do NOT own Naruto…of course you all already know that. **

**Rated M for violence, sex, and M-Preg. **

_**The Nekomatas and Kitsunes**_

Two large black nekomatas ran through the forest, their breaths labored from the journey. For two day Sasuke and Itachi have been running south trying to reach their mates on the front lines. "Sasuke, this way," said the smaller of the two nekomata. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. With a slight red sheen to his black fur, and a little smaller than his younger brother Itachi was considered a rare beauty amongst the nekomata tribes.

"Right," said Sasuke. Sasuke was also black, but with a slight blue tint to his fur. The two brothers have found the key to taking down Madara, leader of the Akatsuki. They were desperately searching for it for months because their mates Naruto and Kyuubi have been sent to the front lines. "We should be arriving soon."

They broke through the tree line and saw spread out before them a scene reminiscent of painting of Hell. Bodies lay in piles, fires burn, smoke covered the sky, and large demons were fighting with both other demons and humans. Looking around the brothers spotted their target, two large nine tail kitsunes fighting side by side. One kitsune was a deep red, while the other was a lighter red almost orange. The darker one had black tips on his feet, tails, and ears; while the lighter one had white tips on his feet, tails, and ears.

Naruto and Kyuubi fought back to back. This battle had been going nonstop for forty-six hours and they were both exhausted. Naruto turned to look at his older brother, Kyuubi, when he saw the two nekomatas rushing towards them. One of the lighter kitusne's tails, Naruto's tail, whiped out and decapitates a smaller mouse demon.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as the nekomata reached him.

Panting roughly and obviously exhausted Sasuke explained, "We found the answer. We know how to kill Madara!" Naruto and Kyuubi looked at their mates with hope in their eyes.

"Even if you do know, that doesn't mean you can get past us." Two demons approached the four. One was a shark demon wielding a large sword, and the other was a venues fly trap demon, half black half white. Naruto and Kyuubi growled deep in their throats. These two demons had already clashed with them before, both walked away severely injured.

Sasuke and Itachi stepped in between them. Sasuke tossed Naruto an emblem that was around his neck, "Take that and go! We will handle this." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded their heads and turning around took off towards the Akatsuki leader.

Itachi and Sasuke lunged for the two demons, knowing they have to keep them busy. Madara can only be killed by two kitsune brothers, Naruto and Kyuubi had to be the ones to do it. Sasuke clashed with the fly trap demon, being careful to stay outside of its outer jaws. Closing his eyes for a second he activated the sharingan and quickly adjusted to the demon's moves. Weaving in and out of his attacks Sasuke positioned himself for the kill. Quickly and efficiently Sasuke grabbed hold of the demon's throat and clamping his jaws down, with enough force to break through a tree, tore the head of the plant demon off.

Itachi and the shark demon, Kisame, circled one another. "You're kinda pretty," Kisame said.

Itachi hissed at the shark demon. Kisame smirked and without warning swung his great blade towards the unsuspecting, or seemingly unsuspecting, nekomata. Itachi's figure blurred then disappeared into dozens of crows. Each crow reformed and took the shape of the red tinted, black nekomata. All of the clones lunged for Kisame teeth biting through his hard scaly exterior. Only one bite was real though and it tore through the shark's chest ripping out its heart.

Sasuke and Itachi stood covered in blood as they watched their opponents fall, no longer breathing. Then they heard a scream rip through the air. Forgetting about the bodies at their feet they rushed towards the direction they knew Naruto and Kyuubi were fighting Madara.

Naruto and Kyuubi had discussed the plan. According to the amulet it would take both of them to kill this seemingly immortal being. Madara stood before them, his mask removed and his human shell shed. Now a tall grey and gnarled nekomata stood before the two kitsune brothers. Naruto and Kyuubi moved in sync using their tails to communicate with each other. They circled the larger demon being careful to watch for an opening. Naruto lunged and sunk his fangs into the shoulder of the enemy's commander. Kyuubi took the chance and wrapped his jaws around Madara's throat. In sync the brothers poured magic into the demon. The power connected and the amulet around Naruto's neck activated. Fire ignited inside of the grey nekomata burning him from the inside out. Madara let out a viscous meow that was heard as a scream across the battle field.

Demons stopped fighting at looked up seeing the figure of the gnarled nekomata burning in a burst of yellow and green flames. Sasuke and Itachi ran up the hill and stood beside their mates as the demon who threatened the peace and stability of their world died.

xXx A Night Like No Other xXx

A tall man with black hair and porcelain skin sat in a hot spring messaging the shoulders of a smaller man with blonde hair and sun kissed skin. Onyx black eyes roamed over flawless skin, and when the blonde head turned those endless black depths meet endless blue skies. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for several moments before moving as one their lips meet. The kiss was gentle at first each just wanting to confirm the other was okay, but as time passed the kiss grew heated. Sasuke turned Naruto around. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. The two mated demons kissed feverishly as hands roamed the others body. Naruto reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's erection, and started to slowly pump his feline lover. Sasuke growled deep in his throat, and one of his hands sneaked around Naruto and down his back side.

Naruto felt a finger press inside him causing him to hum in delight. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and added another finger. He started to scissor them slowly stretching his kitsune. A third finger was added causing Naruto to break the kiss and moan out loud. Sasuke removed his fingers, lifted his mate up, and positioning himself at Naruto's entrance slowly pressed in. Naruto gasped and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke allowed his cute mate to adjust to the feeling then started to move slowly. Naruto's hips rose and fell in time with Sasuke's thrusts and when Sasuke's member pushed against Naruto's prostate the smaller blonde threw his head back and moaned. They came together each calling the others name.

xXx

Itachi was lying in bed the blood and sweat cleaned from his body. He watched as a man much taller than him with fire red hair, and lightly tanned skin walked into the room. The man's dark blue eyes traveled over Itachi's naked form lying on top of the bed covers. Itachi's long black hair was undone and flowing around him, his soft creamy skin glowed slightly in the moonlight that spilled through the window; Kyuubi found the sight of his mate breath taking. Sitting down on the bed the kitsune ran his hand up and down Itachi's smooth and perfect back. Kyuubi's hand drifted lower and landing on Itachi's tight round ass smacked him playfully.

Itachi meowed and wiggled his butt a little. Kyuubi smiled and climbed on top of Itachi, starting at the junction between Itachi's shoulder blades Kyuubi kissed his way down the nekomata's back. Knowing what was coming Itachi spread his legs as Kyuubi moved further down. Reaching Itachi's behind again Kyuubi parted his cheeks and started to lick and suck at Itachi's awaiting entrance. Itachi moaned and moved his hips up urging Kyuubi to continue. Reaching around and under his mate's body Kyuubi started to slowly pump Itachi. Itachi came shouting Kyuubi's name. Moving up onto his knees Kyuubi positioned himself at Itachi's entrance.

While Itachi was still coming down from his first orgasm Kyuubi entered him quickly, his erection hitting Itachi's prostrate instantly. "Aahh!" Itachi moaned, his own erection reforming. From behind Kyuubi started to slowly thrust into his keening kitsune. His thrusts grew quicker and harder as time continued and soon they were both reaching for the heavens and falling down into a deep sea of nothing.

xXx One Month Later xXx

Sasuke and Kyuubi were frightened, honestly to goodness scared to death. Naruto and Itachi have become extremely weird in the last month. Demanding strange foods, mood swings, but that wasn't what had them scared no it was the look in their mates' eyes that frightened the dominate males. Ever since they learned Naruto and Itachi where pregnant Sasuke and Kyuubi have been overjoyed, until this morning.

Naruto had woken up wanting his usual ramen with peanut butter, and Itachi wanted eggs benedicts with sweet bean jam. But when Sasuke and Kyuubi informed their glowing pregnant mates they were presently out of those things Naruto and Itachi's mood changed completely.

Now the two pregnant demons were standing in front of their mates with looks speaking of pain and dismemberment. "Okay I will go to the store right now and get your breakfast," said Sasuke. Grabbing his brother-in-law's arm he rushed out of the house. Thirty minutes later they returned with the items requested and Naruto and Itachi returned to glowing and happy pregnant demons they usually are.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi all live together in a very large house. Kyuubi being very attached to his little brother didn't want Naruto to be alone when Sasuke left. So coming to a compromise the two mated and sibling pairs moved in together. Naruto was thrilled to be able to live with both his mate and his brother together. It also made things easier when their families visited which they do a lot with Naruto and Itachi pregnant.

Mikoto and Kushina (the mothers) were over almost every day helping their two pregnant sons with things around the house. Minato and Fugaku would also show up and take their sons out to do something. Knowing from experience that staying cooped up with pregnant demons could cause insanity.

xXx Delivery xXx

Both Itachi and Naruto went into labor at the same time. Their waters broke at 2 a.m. while they slept. Sasuke and Kyuubi were prepared for this though, have been for months. Rushing they got the bags with a change of clothes, pulled a carriage in front of the house, got their mates inside it, and sped off towards the hospital.

Sasuke and Kyuubi were outside the delivery room doors pacing back and forth causing their parents to become agitated. "Sit down already!" said Fugaku.

"Kyuubi Itachi will be fine, and so will your brother," said Minato. Both fathers were getting tired of watching their sons pace back and forth. Sasuke and Kyuubi sat down and three seconds later a doctor with pink hair came out of one room, and a platinum blonde came out of another.

"Sasuke-san," the pink doctor said. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. "You may go in now."

"Thank you," said Sasuke walking into the delivery room.

"Kyuubi-san," said the blonde. Kyuubi looked up and rushed over. "Itachi is fine, you can see him now."

Kyuubi's eyes lit up, "Thank you."

xXx Naruto xXx

Sasuke walked into the room and saw a sight more prefect than anything. Naruto was curled up with two small black and blonde nekomatas in his arms. The twins were beautiful boys. Sasuke approached the bed, and sat on the edge. He wrapped his arms around his mate and looked lovingly down at his new family.

xXx Itachi xXx

Kyuubi entered the delivery room and saw Itachi lying on his side with two red kistunes nuzzled next to him. The girls were perfect, looking just like their father except with endless black eyes like their mom. Kyuubi walked over to the bed, lied down on the other side of the kits, and kissed Itachi's forehead.

The End.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well this is it, I think I covered everything? Dedicated to KanameAngel who requested it. I hope you like this cute little one shot. Please review and if you liked it and want to request a story of your own please visit my profile for information on stories I know and couples I like and couples I will not do. Thank you for reading!**

**Edited! (finally)**


End file.
